


Star Wars The Terran Federation

by The_Grey_Knight



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Knight/pseuds/The_Grey_Knight
Summary: Its been over 500 years since the failed praetorian empire's failed attempt to conquer earth called the praetorian war. However Earth has just been introduced to the wider galaxy and conflict looms over the horizon which will over shadow even the praetorian war.





	1. Introduction

Hello to all who are reading this. This is my first fanfiction so do try to make good constructive criticism please and thank you. Anyways this is a post xenonauts (for those of you who do not know what xenonauts is I recommend looking it up) earth in the star wars universe for sake of consistency I will establish a few rules as well as change a few things to make a more cohesive stroy. For instance those you who have played xenonauts might realize that the praetorian ftl is called a hyperdrive same as star wars well we will just rename to a jumpdrive, and considering how the game uses the word jump when describing how it works it may have been a possible name that the creators were considering using. Also for those of you who are worried that I'll just have all Terran soldiers in power Armour don't be full bodied power armour is going to be reserved for special forces like the navy seals or delta force. I will also be using examples from video games like halo and wing commander, real life, and DeviantArt but I must make clear that things I am using are only for giving you ,the reader, a clear idea of what the things I'm writing about looks like okay? Okay. Anyways this fanfic will ,to best of my abilities, follow legends because lets just say the sequel trilogy really didn't sit too well with me and if you want a more comprehensive idea of how I feel about the sequel trilogy go to and look up Mauler's unbridled series and you'll get a good idea of my feelings about it or if you want a more constructive take just go to this url: watch?v=ywT7arOAnc4&t=2374s. Anyways as for the psionic abilities of the praetorian s and their subjects those are the result of force abilities this way things make more sense in context of the star wars universe. Terran's will also have a natural resistance to force abilities that effect the mind such as force persuasion though is minor and requires full training in order for a Terran to be resistant to all but the more powerful force user mind manipulations.

Now that I have established the basic ideas and changed things for the story I will now establish the rules I will follow. No side is going to completely dominate the other this is mainly for the sake of a good story because who really wants to read a story where there is no failure whatsoever. Also the level technology is going to be pretty much equal for when story starts after I establish my timeline of events also I'm not very imaginative for naming things so if you hear any names from video games that's why. Also Earth will play a role in the clone wars I already have an idea in my head of what I'm going to do but Terran's would fantastic be with wars on ground and guerrilla warfare but they are inexperienced in space warfare this will provide a balance for them in the universe and allow for a good story. Also rated M for possible lemons.

Anyways next page will be the timeline Grey Knight out.


	2. Timeline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a basic timeline of events for this univerese.

I forgot to mention it but this fanfic draws some inspiration from Boofire191's Earth in star wars on youtube I cannot recommend enough that you check it out. Also this will, to a certain extent, follow the clone wars tv show, and the pilot briefings will be done in the style of the ace combat briefings anyways on to the timeline. One last thing don't expect consistent updates, and star wars as media, books, or comic books will not exist on earth in the star wars universe, because if they did that'd make things confusing.

1980 CE: Hostile first contact is made with the praetorian empire leading to the creation of the xenonauts program who tasked with dealing with the praetorian forces on ground and sky as well as closing the significant technological gap between them.

1982 CE: The praetorian forces launch a large assault at the xenonaut main base however the assault was a massive failure for praetorian forces, and despite heavy losses a large morale booster for the xenonaut forces.

1984 CE: The praetorian forces launch terror attacks on many cities leading to hundreds of thousands to even millions of deaths though it does affect morale it merely stokes a desire for revenge in the xenonaut forces.

1989 CE: Operation endgame is a massive success leading to the collapse of praetorian forces over earth. Though the victory is bittersweet because over 70 million have died in the war and many cities lay in ruin reconstruction will be long but with the secrets of praetorian tech fully unlocked to humanity the future is looking bright for every one. The collapse of the U.S.S.R also occurs due to the inherent problems with communism as well as damage caused by the failed invasion/conquest/subjection of earth.

1992 CE: Infrastructure around the world has almost finished being repaired and a new internal combustion engine, and jet engine with the only exhaust being water ,in the form of steam (basically like halo) rapidly replaces the older engines and the price of oil plummets as result though oil is still used an example being engine oil that can be recycled via specialized processes. The worlds first nuclear fusion power plant constructed using new techniques discovered after the war in the state of New York, and xenonauts became the United Earth Defense Force or the UEDF.

1996 CE: Practical artificial gravity is discovered during the months shortly after the begging construction of a series defense stations outfitted with anit-captial ship grade weapons, close in weapons system, and a full complement of fighters, bombers, and new C-55 Endeavor shuttles (they look like the shuttles that used in the early 2000's but they don't need massive rockets to get into orbit and are SSTO's or (Single Stage to Orbit craft) under the command of the UEDF. However Tensions were rising in the south china sea and eastern Europe due to the rise china and Russia's resurrection in the world economy fortunately with the arms restriction ban on the production of thermonuclear and most governments slowly disarming in favor of cleaner and more precise weapons mostly due to missile interception systems making ICBM and other thermonuclear missiles obsolete.

2002 CE: Construction on defensive station Alpha and all of its fighters and shuttles is complete and the UEDF crew begin training to operate the station and unmanned probes begin looking for potential bases of operation on the moon and they also survey for large deposits of valuable metals and helium 3 for potential mining however some concerns are raised about potentially damaging or destroy it like the fictional movie The Time Machine. Tensions along the Korean dmz also so saw a recent flair up due to North Korean fleeing to the South and his comrades fringe on him an American solider happened to be near were he ended up and was seriously wounded by North Korean fire this has raised tensions in Asia between multiple Asian nations (Japan, Vitatnam, Taiwan, and the Philippines) and China who desires to be a dominant nation in Asia. However infrastructure around the world has finished repairs and all gasoline cars have been replaced with the newer Hydrogen engines that are more efficient than before and new anti-gravity technology is making previously impossible feats of aerospace engineering to be accomplished.

2003 CE: Defense station Alpha's (later renamed Athens) crew has finished training and a commissioning ceremony is watched by many people around the world and the internet is also gaining rapid speed in the civilian economy. Tensions in the Korean peninsula boil over into full blown war when the North Korean Army attempts to cross the dmz however The U.S Army and South Korean Army successfully repel the North Korean army Russia and china debate over what to do. The U.S Navy and Airforce successful launch a large campaign that leaves the North Korean Airforce basically destroyed with many ground crew and pilots dead.

2004 CE: The third world war starts with a Russian invasion of Ukraine the N.A.T.O nations against Russia, North Korea, China, and their allies. N.A.T.O begins a war mobilization and moves troops to Korea, eastern Europe, and India and the Chinese offensive in the Himalayas is only able to keep minor gains due to the mountainous terrain making fast moving offensives difficult if not impossible especially if there are already established defensive positions U.S troops in Korea are also able to use attack helicopters to destroy several enemy artillery positions near what was the Korean DMZ and the font lines are secured as N.A.T.O forces begin to arrive.

2005 CE: The Russian offensive has ground to halt this is mainly due to a lack of modernization that make their forces less effective. Meanwhile most if not all N.A.T.O nations have entered a full war economy and begin to produce equipment for the war on a massive scale. A combined Chinese and North Korean offensive interlay is fairly successful however grinds to halt due to N.A.T.O managing to keep air superiority in Asia. Meanwhile N.A.T.O forces prepares to lunch surprise invasions against Russia and China.

2007 CE: Both invasions were a massive success as N.A.T.O forces were able to land at poorly defended areas and massively expand their beach head. Russian forces in the Ukraine are cut off and are unable to be reinforced, and in China much northern China is occupied with some units even being close to the capital of Beijing however there are a large amount of troops in both pockets meaning they can still cause problems.

2010 CE: The third world war ends with the defeat of what the populace calls the Moscow-Beijing pact and the world is unified under the United Earth Republic which took large amounts of inspiration from the U.S government treating nations like states are in the U.S government. The UEDF base on the Moon begins construction in a northern lunar crater. Defense Station Beta is also half complete.

2020 CE: The 2nd generation of laser, plasma, and coil gun weapons finish research and begin production. A material ,named after the Greek goddess Artemis, called artemisium it is the human equivalent of Pretorian alloys also referred to as alien alloys, and while it was not as superconductive as Pretorian alloys it can absorb impressive amounts of damage from either kinetic or energy based weapons. There is also a new material created with advances in particle physics is 6 neutrons arranged in a hexagon and vertically connected to multiple copies of it, it is extremely superconductive and can store massive amounts of energy in the from of either electricity or heat it is named after the famous scientist Albert Einstein. The base construction on earths moon has finished and an experimental space elevator is constructed within its confines in order to determine much of the physics and engineering challenges involved in creating a potential space elevator on earth and construction of a space ship for a mission to mars begins.

2040 CE: Research into radiation shielding finishes, and they provide near total protection from harmful radiation, gamma rays, and x-rays allowing UEDF station operators and scientists to operate in space for months and years rather then weeks. The new radiation shields are added to the 6 defensive stations in orbit of earth, the moon research base, and the mars space craft named after the Greek god Hermes called the Hermes 1(this is in roman numerals) mission is launched full of astronauts and crew who will spend a week on surface or in orbit with the Hermes space ship before heading back to earth. The 6 defensive stations over earth originally named alpha, beta, gamma, delta, epsilon, and zeta are renamed Athens, Malta, Moscow, London, Rome, and new York respectively and the base on the moon is named after the first two astronauts on the moon.

2060 CE: A new propulsion technology arrives in the form of plasma based engines and thrusters has finished development, and are rapidly replacing the older rcs, and space engines that were restricted in size but the new thrusters and engines are incredibly small and very fuel efficient while still being very fast however it also produces a significant amount heat, and research into better and more efficient ways to deal with heat in space begins. The Hermes 2 mission departs for mercury (the roman version of Hermes go check out overly sarcastic productions on youtube if you want to know more.) its objectives aren't just limited to exploration but they are also establishing a permanent base set up for building a dyson sphere swarm (for more info watch this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP44EPBMb8A&t=450s I'm merely using this so that you know what I'm talking about as stated in the first page.) The moon base starts growing into self sustaining colony. Research with medical institutions into curing dangerous genetic diseases such as sickle cell disease, and Huntington's disease (I'm only using these as examples) is nearly finished and clinical trails are scheduled to begin next year.

2080 CE: New advances into science and engineering leads to a multiple remarkable innovations. Although nuclear fusion powers all UER spaceships, stations and bases on earth and beyond it the reactors always produce large amounts of heat that had to be dealt with by heat radiator panels even if they were built with Pretorian alloys or the human equivalent however a new liquid coolant system is developed allowing space craft to forever leave the expensive and bulky heat management system. And now power can be sent across even vast distances with only menial amounts of loss allowing solar panels in orbit of planets to send the energy they collect wirelessly to any point that can receive it. New innovations in realm of computing with quantum computers being rapidly shrunk to the point of where it is as small as a phone but with massive amounts of memory and processing power. New innovations in atomic physics allows for atoms that had under gone fusion to be spilt with a highly powerful repulsive graviton that could push the fused atoms apart allowing them to be fused again however these repulsive gravitons, referred to as anti-gravitons, live short lives and creating these anti-gravitons requires a fairly decent amount of power, and now virtually all waste on earth are able to be recycled or used for a different purpose. This starts a new golden age of rapid scientific progress in all fields of research and leads to space travels increasing cheapness to the point a trip to the moon cost as much as a airplane ticket this fuels the expansion of the lunar colony to point of where they are fully self-sufficient doomed colony.

2090 CE: The base on mercury is now fully established and ready to begin construction of the dyson sphere swarm with solar panels in orbit and on the surface powering the mining operations to for the dyson swam. Hermes 3 is also sent on an exploratory mission to planet Venus with the materials necessary to construct a full functional space station for future terraforming efforts with the planet. Same is done with Hermes 4 to mars which not only contains the materials for a space station but also for doomed colonies on the surface and preparations for terraforming efforts and for mining of the asteroid belt and a base for exploratory missions to Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto along with their moons. And research into methods of faster than light communication to aide these efforts begins.

2100 CE: The dyson sphere swarm is half finished with it already providing massive amounts of energy for humanity to use in its establishment of permanent human interplanetary presence and potential interstellar presence and building new megastructures. Research into faster than light communications results in the quantum entanglement communicator these allow effective instantaneous communications with earth to be maintained regardless of range or what's in between the two entangled points however they are bulky and can't be shrunk down due to various problems with the entangled particles needing to be maintained in their entangled states meaning it was only effective for the exploratory ships or space stations in orbit of other planets. The new communications equipment is quickly sent to the mars and Venus stations. Efforts to begin terraforming both planets into earth like worlds begins.

2110 CE: The dyson sphere swarm has finished construction and it is harvesting massive amounts of energy from the suns rays. This energy is immediately used to help with terraforming Venus and mars into earth like planets with around 1g of gravity and an earth atmosphere of oxygen and nitrogen, and a fully functional magnetic field. This causes the terraforming efforts to begin to accelerate rapidly with many milestones being passed like mars magnetic core being restarted and similar to earths and mars also now has 1g of gravity due crashing asteroids on to the planet adding mass and throwing up carbon dioxide into the atmosphere in order to heat it up. Venus is also approaching habitability for humans to comfortably live in with out space suits or pressure suits and it's believed that before the end of the century that they will be full earth like planets. New shuttles replace the ageing C-55s called the C-4 Charon which has a massive cargo bay and exceptional maneuverability in and out of atmosphere lead to a civilian model called C-2 that did not have any military hardware but all the functionality it quickly became a popular mode of transportation for all civilian travel to the moon or any part of earth and much like it's predecessor it did not require replaceable tiles for atmospheric reentry and it's plasma engines and thrusters could function in any environment so long as the fusion reactors is functioning properly.

2120 CE: The terraforming of Venus and mars is going well with earth like days and years, and terraforming efforts expected to finish by the 2140 AD at the latest. The Hermes 5 Mission is sent to explore Jupiter and its moons. The first Earth space elevator has finished construction on the African content and is now a massive hub of trade and commerce as an elevator is a very cheap way to reach space and the new civilian space station on the other end of the tether becomes a center for new space ship/ station construction. Efforts to clean up space debris and take down old satellites and replace them with new ones have also finished.

2140 CE: Mars and Venus have been fully terraformed into earth like planets and rapidly gain population to hundreds of millions of humans. The Hermes missions also finish up with the Hermes 9 exploratory mission to Pluto and it stops by Saturn which has a helium-3 mining station for the nuclear fusion reactors of starships and discovers a new gas with exotic properties named tibanna gas by the astronauts the news of this discovery is swiftly sent to earth and samples of this exotic gas are gathered for scientists. Meanwhile The UER understanding that taxation without representation would cause problems, with the potential of revolution. reforms into the Terran Federation which drew large amounts of inspiration from the UER and United States with it with a senate which housed an equal amount of representatives from Earth, Venus, Mars, and Luna, and the house of representatives which went off the populations of the planets to determine the amount of representatives to a capital city is currently under considering with New York city, London, Paris, Rome, and Denver being the most likely cities for the capital of the Terran Federation. The Hermes 8 mission also returns with samples exotic gas with scientists beginning to study its unique properties this also occurs with the discovery of the dimension called hyperspace with extremely different physics of our own and though scientists cant access it yet but they know of its existence. The capital of the Terran Federation is eventually set to New York city with the old un building being the legislative building.

2160 CE: The 2nd generation of Armor systems finishes development with the new personal armor systems for Terran Federation Armed Forces and the Defense Forces of Earth, Mars, Venus, and Luna. The Terran Federation Army, and Marines both on ground and in space are equipped with the new Wolf 2 battle armor using the latest metallurgical and technological advances including a helmet integrated Hud that had an IFF, night, ultraviolet, and infrared vision, a motion tracker, a compass at the top of the Hud, and ammunition counter, and the armor also provided protection from electromagnetic (EMP), biological, chemical attacks, prevent severe injury due to explosions, and it also provides good protection from all small arms in the Terran Federation inventory. The Armor also has a tactical data pad (tacpad for short) that can have a gps map of the battle (marking known friendly and enemy positions) and surrounding areas, the camouflage can also be changed for a wide variety of combat situations from dessert, urban, snow, forest, and mountains to about any combat situation in the solar system and while not powered their is an integrated exo-skeleton that helps distribute the weight of the armor, weapons, etc and training for zero-g combat is created along with magnetic boots to ground the user. Their are also specialized variants for medics, explosive ordinance disposal, recon, sniper, flame throwers, engineers/mechanics, and communications the armor was also very comfortable for both genders of male and female with the armor capable of keep a solider comfortable in a variety of extreme environments from extreme cold to extreme heat as well as ground vehicles for all environments with an advanced camera system replacing view ports and an advanced active missile interception system. Research into the extoic properties of tibanna gas shows it has a wide variety of exotic properties from the manipulation gravity to extra-dimensional physics that can allow FTL(faster than Light) travel and communications and even a possible source of energy for starships in the form of particles and antiparticles that exist in hyperspace called hyper-matter when they collide they release massive amounts energy however it also released large amounts of harmful radiation that needed to be contained and properly shielded against for the crews safety and the first experimental hyper-matter reactor begins construction and experimentation into new FTL communications begins with it progressing smoothly.

2180 CE: The first experimental FTL communications systems enters testing and the first hyperdrive experimentations begin, and Earths first interstellar space ship begins construction in orbit of earth and as it began design after the discovery of the potentials of hyperspace it was designed with hyper-mater reactors, hyperdrives, and FTL communications in mind. It also had large amounts of equipment from modified C-2s designed to endure extreme environments and ground vehicles with similar properties and equipment necessary to maintain these vehicles, their is also a hydroponics farm with fish and other grown food designed to supplement the ships food supply. It also had the latest and greatest in terms of computers, and highly powerful telescopes for charting the star system and for taking a picture of the sun from the Alpha Centauri and Proxima Centauri systems, and there were also powerful cameras for pictures of the planets in the systems and satellites for measuring the orbits of the systems planets and stars, a fully equipped science laboratory, gym, pool, and recreational equipment pool, cards, darts, and other games for killing free time during the 2 year long mission. The 2nd generation of plasma engines and thrusters increases the speed of interplanetary travel and leads to an increase of fuel efficiency and speed. New revolutions in the realms of physics allows a fusion reactor to shrunk down to power aerospace craft and land vehicles but its very expansive to equip all vehicles with this method of power and it is reserved for craft designed with operating in a vacuum and land based vehicles use a hydrogen oxygen fuel cells to provide power for there systems, and a new development called inertial dampers it can dampen the effects inertia of of action on the occupants of the vehicle to point of the vehicles occupant remaining perfectly in the seat not feeling any increase or decrease of g despite pulling 6g turns that should be crushing the pilot in their seat or lifting them out of it. Also hover vehicles using a unique anti-gravitation effect that causes a repulsive lift and does not require any from of propulsion in order to remain hovering however it has a few problems mainly in that it can hover, turn and decelerate, but it can accelerate just very slowly so there by needing a from of propulsion that can propel it, and its bulky as well as its current power requirements restrict it to large scale space ships.

2200 CE: The first interstellar exploratory vessel named Odyssey finishes construction and uses it experimental hyperdrive to travel to Proxima Centauri and Alpha Centauri in a couple weeks of travel rather than centuries of travel and are able to communicate virtually instantly with mission control on earth and with loved ones this helps keep morale of the crew high during their exploratory mission. Odyssey also surveys the planets of both star systems looking for potentially habitable planets for the first interstellar colonies or valuable resources to mine/extract such as tibanna gas or metals used in construction of ships and electronics.

2220 CE: The discovery of a habitable earth like planet in one of the explored star systems is named Chiron after a centaur in Greek myth who helped various figures of Greek mythology including but not limited to Achilles, Heracles, and Theseus. Various companies and laboratories the Terran Federation look into faster hyper-drives and more space efficient FTL communications as well as a replacement for the aging phalanx close in weapons system that used uv lasers to defend a ship from either asteroids or missiles, research begins with new forms of defense for both civilian and military ships, and newer more efficient astro-navigation computers that allowed easier and faster navigation in both real space and hyperspace begins research. Research into more advanced holographic projectors laeds to more detailed holograms as well as holograms that can be interacted with for basic forms of control and allowed for holographic projectors to shrunk down to handheld versions that can project a full 3-d hologram and holographic technology becomes increasingly cheaper and more available as time passes on. The Terran federation puts out a tender for a the first interstellar colony ship to various design and construction companies begin preparing their engineers and scientists for the task of designing a ship that can carry all the colonists, supplies, and prefabricated structures that would be needed.

2240 CE: The first colony ship leaves for the planet Chiron and establishes a the first interstellar colony on Chiron with a city of prefabricated structures with the ships reactor supplying the energy needed to get started and build more permanent structures like a more permanent fusion reactor to supply the needs of the colony, paved roads, transportation networks, drains for rainy weather, and more permanent housing for the colonists all of this leads to the colony becoming self sustaining very rapidly with this efforts to look for another earth like planet continues and in the process the discover something interesting the galaxy was actually 20,000 light years bigger than originally thought and that reason for the miscalculation was a nebula that happened to block the view of the extra 20,000 light years from earth (a bit contrived I know but it was the only thing I could think of.). Construction of a more permanent orbital construction facilities for the ease of building starships of any conceivable size for exploration, colonization, construction, trade, and defense it is predicted to take at least 30 years before it is completed and its potential for shorting starship construction while increasing the volume of star ship construction is estimated to be massive. The first generation on non-experimental hyperdrives, hyper-matter reactors, and FTL communications become less bulky and more efficient and reliable, and new scientific development leads to the creation of biofoam (its basically the same as halos biofoam) for medicine use in both civilian and military fields.

2260 CE: The Chiron colony is now self sustaining with a population of 9 million and growing. Repulsorlift technology becomes smaller and more efficient as well as becoming cheaper to use with it being able to be fit on an C-4 Charon or the civilian C-2 allowing for the shuttles to be VTOL(vertical takeoff and landing) capable however its use is still fairly energy intensive and efforts to refine the technology continue in many laboratories across Terran Federation territory. New sensor technology in form of Lidar, gravitational sensors, and hyperspace sensors (it merely detects when a ship enters or exits hyperspace), and other methods of information gathering are either fully developed and integrated or are beginning research in laboratories. Research into energy shielding from military grade weapons begins, and new methods of hydroponics leads to a more efficient food generation for long space journeys, on remote and isolated bases, and allowing colony ships to maintain more personal on the way to their destination and function as newly formed colonies form of food. Research into AI soon hits a brick wall due to various problems with the predictable actions being the biggest problems and while AI are capable of most tasks they generally are unable to comprehend extremely complex tasks that generally require 2 or more individuals to complete or do, and research into more advanced cybernetic prosthetics continues with good progress in all fields even prosthetic eyes that allow vision in the lost eye allowing depth perception for partially blind people as well as prosthetic ears that allow even deaf people to regain their hearing though both prosthetic eyes and ears are still very primitive in terms of over all functionality.

2280 CE: Two new interstellar exploration and scientific vessels begin construction in the mostly finished orbital dockyards that are for the most part finished the 2 vessels are named Enterprise (after the most well known star trek ship), and Daedalus and their crews begin training on the Odyssey witch after the 2 new vessel finish construction and are commissioned in the Terran Federation Exploratory Fleet the Odyssey is slated to under go a major refit giving it the more modern and refined technologies that are used on all interplanetary and interstellar vessels. The new ships will also be outfitted with the latest computers and scientific equipment as well as multiple refitted C-2 designed to handle any hazardous environment and land based vehicles capable handle just about any extreme environment as well as new space suits that can handle many of the same environment extremes while still allowing it's user excellent flexibility and range of movement while not overly encumbering them in space or on the ground. The suits also included the Hud technology in the helmets that used powerful sensors in the suit to analyze any material or chemical for its properties such as plants with potential to enhance medicine with healing chemicals or explosive compounds that more powerful than even plasma grenades. In federation military labs they develop a new type of grenade called the (Electromagnetic Pulse) EMP grenade it disables any non-EMP hardened electronic devices within its 10 meter range. Repulsorlift technology becomes cheaper in terms of production cost and energy requirements allowing them to be equipped on small land based hover vehicles capable of flying in atmosphere though only police, firefighters, ambulances, and the EDF are allowed at altitudes above 10 meters and civilian hover vehicles become increasingly cheaper and more available to average citizens and the military includes hover vehicles mainly used for recon and lightly armored fast attack vehicles. Research into antimatter production and containment takes large strides forward with production of antimatter becoming cheaper to create and containment vessels become cheaper to build with antimatter being considered for fuel for ships engines and antimatter explosives although antimatter reactors are not a point of interest due to the fact that hyper-matter reactors generate so much energy and no need to carry fuel for reactors allowing them to be much more efficient.

2300 CE: The amount of colonized planets reach 20 with over half of them being fully self-sustaining and not requiring resources from other planets to continue growth of the colony with multiple companies focusing on transportation goods and people between all inhabited planets in terran federation space and this leads to a population and economic boom with more habitable planets being discovered and colonized soon the amount colonized planets doubles to 40 and soon colonized planets reach over a hundred. Technology of hyperspace communications become smaller and much more energy efficient to the point that they can used for small orbital satellites that serve as relays for FTL communications, and small probes can also use them to send data to any laboratories or space ships with hyperspace transmitters and receivers. Starship orbital construction facilities begin construction over a few the colonies with the most development and population and in locations where they can support patrol fleets looking out for pirates and smugglers, explorers looking for extra terrestrial life in the galaxy, or expanding the amount vessels carrying people or valuable minerals, or even food.

2380 CE: New elements are discovered in many colonies and laboratories are quick to begin analyzing the new materials in the hopes of figuring out the properties of these metals. Tibanna gas refining also becomes safer and more streamlined increasing output and making it cheaper and more available to everyone. Cybernetic eyes and ears advance and become more advanced and reliable to their users and a new problem crops up in form of the body rejecting enhancements but not replacements research begins as to why this is and how to get around it. A new generation of plasma engines and thrusters further increase fuel efficiency, speed, and increased energy efficiency allowing more space on board allowing for more to be placed on star ships and increasing maneuvering speed. A new material as see through as glass but as strong as artemisium this is fairly remarkable though most military ships have few windows especially near critical areas like the command center though Civilian ships use them more than the military ships.

2400 CE: First contact with a galactic republic vessel from empress tida fleeing from a group a pirates is established when it exits hyperspace near earth.


End file.
